Cheating
by A Light in Black
Summary: Radiance and Jason are the tributes from District 9. Sorrel and Bracken are the tributes from District 12. One pair dosen't seem to want to win. One pair has so much to lose. Why would they need to cheat in a game with no rules... Goes with Girl with the Starry Eyes by Danica Napier
1. Ch 1 My Mentor?

**This is my first Hunger Games story, so I'm hoping it turns out all right. Also this story is going to be my friend's, Danica Napier (that's her penname.), story, The Girl with the Starry Eyes, from another tribute's, mine, perspective. Don't worry we both agreed on this and it should work out well. Also, I believe she made a mistake, in this story the second rebellion NEVER started. Thank you.**

* * *

I sit on the plush bed, staring at the mirror. Thinking, about the Games, about my life before, my life after or lack of life left for me and above all how badly I could mess with the Capital's _entertainment._

I take in my reflection; my less than normal pale complexion, long, wavy blond hair and almost violet eyes.

Once a kid at school called me a freak of nature, everyone else had dark skin and most everyone had brown eyes. My eyes were _almost _brown; just as they were _almost _blue or_ almost _normal.

I laugh out loud because that day was the day I spent an hour looking at my reflection as I am now, trying to figure what could have happened to make me so different. It wasn't like I had had any parents to go to, or friends, or siblings.

Sometimes I wondered how I survived when I was young. Not knowing who took care of me I could only guess. I always felt as if I owed the community so I almost always tried to help people. I also owed whoever took care of me as a child and didn't put me in the community home.

It was that day that I had snuck off to the winner's cabins, as they are the only houses I knew had mirrors. I guess I owe that kid a thank you because if I hadn't gone I would have never discovered the little community behind the winner's cabins.

The tale of how isn't one I could clearly remember but I think I had been chased off.

It was brilliant really having them stay there though, as no one normally goes into that area and we almost never have anyone living there. Also when someone was there they rarely ever talked to anyone when they did go to town, like they had a secret they couldn't afford to tell. I never heard of them inviting anyone over or accepting any invitations either.

I had found where the Capitol got its advanced medicine, and that is where I spent most my time at night. I slept through school hours; they really didn't care as long as you did as you were supposed to and showed up when you had to, and ventured only outside to look through the widows of the labs, until one day someone caught me there.

I had been panicking when I first realized he was there but I'd call our encounter a stroke of luck, as he was kind and showed me around the labs, explain the more complex terms and more importantly didn't turn me in. Also introduced me to his family which was only his wife and nephew whose parents had died and they had taken him in. His wife was happy to have me around, as I helped as much I as could and that she wished she had children of her own but couldn't.

The next day I came he was waiting for me and we soon made a small pact. They would take care of me and teach me whatever they knew, which was far more than what I'd learn in school and I would tell news of town. No one who worked in medicine was allowed past the victors' village, peacekeepers brought them everything they needed, and it got rather boring bunched up in the small square.

Soon I was allowed to meet everyone in their research group, as those were the people they talked to and could trust and I'd come during the day. I was also allowed to watch some of the experiments.

My knowledge continued to increase in size and I loved coming to the little town. I loved learning about medicine and all the different mixtures and how to make sure something doesn't blow up in your face; literally.

Later, after my first year into the reapings, it was only my first year because they had raised the starting age, I decided that when I was eighteen I would volunteer for whoever was chosen, in an attempt to do a little good in the world.

I sigh; it's not like I'm going to win. I wasn't planning on it in the first place. I'd better hope for a quick and painless death. Maybe I should be friends with the other tributes so that they are a bit nicer in killing me. Then again that's only if my plan fails, but it has such a low chance of working I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Never mind that. Might as well put myself to some use, maybe I could help the other tribute from my district. I get up and walk over to the computer, knowing I'm supposed to be at dinner in two hours.

"Now let's see what this can do." I say to myself. I had figured out that this desk is a computer when I stumbled because of my _temporary _clumsiness and had to put my hand out for balance. A virtual computer screen had come up and I only knew what it was from my work in the lab. I tap the screen and it reacts to my touch, much more high tech than I'm used to, but I can work it so it's alright.

I'm not sure why they put a computer in a train compartment for tributes, as none of us should be able to work it. I guess the train is also used for intelligent personals but I can't imagine where they would go.

I spend half an hour making sure I know all the controls, multiply the screens and set each one on a different search. I then get up to rummage through the drawers of fancy clothing, pick a nice outfit of the only pair of blue jeans I could find that were not tie-dyed, ripped so that there was barley any fabric on the front or a neon color and a maroon, silk blouse that I thought complemented my eyes.

I was going to look nice as I messed with the Games and a small voice in the back of my mind had to add in that I wanted to relax in luxury my last few day. I laid them out on the bed and went to take a shower.

This of course had a command panel that had twenty different ways you could be sprayed with water, a temperature control, a music player, an astounding fifty different soaps and ten different _water types_. If only I could make the people in the Capitol understand, then I'd die happy. But that wouldn't be accomplished by winning. Nope, I'd be like every other victor then, still at the Capitol's mercy.

I loved the saying, even though I might have been the one to make it up, 'A person is only free and can have anything they want in death, too bad they don't get to enjoy it in Panem.'

Once I finish my shower I go get dressed and sit at the computer with my still wet hair. In eleven of my many screen I searched the climate of the other districts. On many of the others I have survival skills and hunting techniques. Most of the things I found seemed… different, like in several sites I find mention of a type of fox that hasn't been seen for a few centuries mentioned as if it's a nuisance and some of the animal I have absolutely no clue what they are . I opened another screen to figure out where all this information was from, and did I ever get a shocking result.

Apparently there was a time before and people used something called The Internet or World Wide Web to search for information and stay connected. Not that long ago scientists found a way into the preexisting program that had been lost forever ago. Their computers had been flooded with useless information, like videos of people doing idiotic things that could get them killed. They then got a brilliant idea to let the public, sorry the Capitol, use it for entertainment.

Although that was the main use, the government got some very useful information as all the codes and security had become useless in the decaying system on classified information, of which I could not see because they fashioned a new set of codes and securities to block the information from the public, sorry the non-government employees of the Capitol.

So I, of course, spent the next hour alternating between reading useful survival information and cracking up at the hilarious/idiotic/I just didn't get it stuff on the Internet. If I was going to die I might as well have fun in the time before the Games I start to agree with the small voice at the back of my head. I was watching a dog bark along to some song I've never heard of when the timer I set went off; signaling that I should get to dinner.

I closed some of the screens, leaving up the three I thought were the most useful. I sigh again, but get up anyways. I don't want to deal with my mentors, whom I didn't even bother to find out who they were. Our male and female victors had passed away awhile back and no one from District 9 has won since.

When I approach the door to the dining compartment I think about slamming it open, but decide against it. I can say I was expecting a lot of things on the other side of the door, fancy decorations and furniture, exotic dishes, and servants, but I did not expect the 74th Hunger Games winner, Peeta, sitting next to Jason, I think it might be Jake or something like that, talking like old friends.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review and tell me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ch 2 Trying?

I don't get why he's here, and I cannot believe I missed that Jason, I think, was the other tribute. Someone I totally did not understand and the only person in my part of District 9 who avoided me. I've never said even 'Hi' to him once.

"So you like painting too?" Peeta was saying as he looked up to see who entered the room.

"Yeah, but I've never had the materials to really paint like you do."

"Yeah, I bet you've got talent. I guess we can start dinner now that Radiance is here."

"Don't call me that." It's the first thing I've said and not in a very nice tone.

"Ok, but I am going to be your mentor, and I'm not going to call you Tribute One."

"I know. Call me Radia or something."

"Radia?" Jason/Jake/something snorts. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's mine, and I would appreciate it if you would respect that."

"Hey, we don't want you fighting now."

"Yeah, we should save that for when we have to kill each other in the arena." Jason/Jake/something mumbled.

"Now Jason-"I was right, his name was Jason, I couldn't help but feel a little bit happy about it, and like any other small achievement I can't help it.

"What? It's true and you know that." Jason cut him off.

We all just stood there, staring at each other.

"So how did you become our mentor? You're from District 12."

"They asked for volunteers. Now, we'd better eat." Peeta didn't seem to want to explain further.

Jason seemed to be in a bad mood, because he piles food onto a plate and went to storm out the room. But a bright purple figure blocked his way on her way in.

"Oh, no you don't. You're going to eat here, while we talk strategy. Well, I'll talk fashion strategy!" The recognizable Effie Trinket said. She normally sounded and looked fake, but today she was just so… much more. She looked like a bent out of shape dam, about to burst. I wondered why she was here as well. It seemed odd that they'd be here for District 9 tributes.

Jason started grumbling and Effie Trinket said "And none of that either. Come on, the food's delicious!"

"Effie, I thought someone else…" Peeta started.

"No, no. I had to get out for a little while so I asked to escort the District 9 tributes. When we get there most of the other tributes are going to be there. You were some of the last to get reaped as we wanted to sort out the mentor business before you were picked." She sniffed.

"Ah, yes." We all sat down around the table and began eating in silence.

Until Jason said, "So what are you going to do to help us live?"

"Well that depends, how much do you want to win?"

"I'm not going to win." We both said at the same time.

I looked over at him and took in his appearance, he looked like an average District 9 boy with dark skin, eyes and hair, but his hair had flecks of gold in it that you couldn't mistake for gray. He was well built and taller than most, so it would seem like he would have a good chance of winning. I also knew he had a nice family and I liked to talk to them when I went into town.

"I can't help you then." He gave a small, sad, smile.

"I said I wasn't going to win. That doesn't mean I don't care or am going to die." That last part had not been supposed to come out, but everyone looked like… well I felt like I needed to say that. Now everyone was looking at me like I had two heads.

"You can't lose and live in this game."

"I know that. Each arena becomes a tourist attraction after the Games right?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything? Is your spirit going to come back and visit?" Jason asked.

"It has everything to do with this." I give a sly smile that gave the impression that I knew something others didn't, while ignoring that last part. "So you are going to train us, right?"

"I guess, but if you don't have the need to win, you can't really win. Don't you have family at home that you want to get back to?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't really know how to do anything." Jason sighs and slumps back into his chair.

"If that's the only problem for you we can fix that." Peeta leans forward now, as if he thinks one of us has a chance of winning. Maybe Jason can. "What about you Radia?"

"I'm not winning. I'm not killing. I'm not fighting people. I don't want to hurt people." I cross my arms.

"What are you going to do? Get an axe in your head? "

"No." I continue eating.

"Why not? It's not like they're going to take up the same philosophy."

"I know but I still don't want to."

"Radia, it's like nature. In nature it's eat or be eaten." Peeta says and he looks pained as he says it.

"And you will be eaten in the Games." Jason adds

"You're going to annoy people so much that they'll kill you just to get some peace and quiet."

"Enough! You won't be fighting now."

"Technically we're arguing; fighting is illegal." Jason says and I glare at him.

"Yup, people are going to kill you to shut you up. So, what's your advice?" I turn to Peeta.

He sighs again, then says "First, don't fight your stylists. They can ruin you or make you unforgettable."

"Sure. But if they try putting my in some ridiculous outfit, someone's going to be knocked out." Jason says and then gets up and stomps out of the room. I pour myself some more hot chocolate from the jug sitting on the table, add whip cream, grab an apple and go over to sit on the couch. Peeta comes over to join me and Effie leaves the room.

"Why did you volunteer?"

"They needed someone to mentor you."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to." I take a sip then add, "And it must be hard, training kids and then watching them be killed."

"It is. I guess I watched the video of the reaping and thought you guys had spunk. You even smiled. That actually threw a few people." I gave him a questioning look. "I think it was in the way, most people look proud, broken or a mask with no feelings. You just… smiled… like you knew things no one else did. Then Jason walked up and he looked like he was going to burst out laughing." I gave him another look. "Probably hysterical laughing. I remember when my name was called…" He got a sort of faraway look. "I didn't know whether to laugh or cry."

"Why laugh?"

"Laugh because the world just gave you the worst options, that it couldn't have been a coincidence that this happened to you."

"Because you really liked Katniss and then you were put in an arena and told you're supposed to kill her. I never realized how terrible that was."

I think back on what I know about Jason. I think about the times when I did go to school and I'd try to say hi to everyone for some reason I couldn't explain and he'd always duck out or turn around, avoiding me.

"That's the Capitol."

Feeling uncomfortable with the conversation I say, "I'm going to watch the reapings." He just nods.

I spend only a few minutes on each one, seeing who my opponents are, their age, appearance and reaction. Peeta was right; everyone looked proud, scared, sad or just completely emotionless. They I watch mine, I watch myself walk up there, turn and then smile like a maniac. Then Jason comes up; he looks like he's trying to laugh and cry at the same time or trying hard to not do either. As a pair we look mad; or insane. I almost start to laugh there.

In a few minutes the reaping for District 12 come up, I almost turn it off but Peeta says "No, it's ok."

So I watch as a girl named Sorrel Abernathy walks up and Effie Trinket seems to crumple up and I wish I knew why. Then she walks over to the other huge glass bowl, picks up the other piece of paper and calls out "Bracken Mellark." Then the screen goes fuzzy and I'm just sitting there.

"Your… your son…" I look over and see that he has tears in his eyes and he looks much older than when I first saw him. "And that was Haymitch's daughter…"

* * *

**What did you think? And I know, "Why is Peeta mentoring District 9's tributes just because they had 'spunk' if his own son is going to be in the Games?" Well I have an answer for that, it may not be good but it's an answer and fear drives us to do insane things so yeah.**


	3. Ch 3 Breakdown?

"The reason Katniss never wanted to have kids. She's heartbroken as I am." He wiped the tears away.

Then I realize something. "You're mentoring us… when your own child is in the Games?" I can't believe this.

"When I saw your reaping; you looked like you knew how this game was played, not the Games but the game against the Capitol. I thought that maybe I could get you to help him, you reminded me of Katniss and I thought you would be trust worthy; fear makes us do some crazy things. Now when I heard you don't plan on winning, don't think I'm a bad person, but I was relieved. Could you try and help him? I just want to make sure someone would help him. Sorrel, I know she'd help him, but I'm betting he's getting on her nerves right now and she won't want to as much as she could."

I feel heartbroken, that such bad luck could befall this family. "I'll do everything I can to help him; and Sorrel." I just wish I could stop it all before it starts.

"I wish they could do what we did, that they both could win." All this made me feel even worse about what I was going to do, because it wouldn't help them and I have no idea how I'd tell them or if they would follow along at all.

"I wish this would all end." I get up and leave the room, needing to be by myself. I collapse on the bed in my room and just lie there for I don't know how long and at some point I just fell asleep.

I woke up tucked in, someone took my shoes off and cleaned a cut on my arm I gave myself but can't remember as I had walked here in a blind cocoon of thoughts. A knocking comes at my door and I quickly wipe away tears. "Who is it?" I call but my voice croaks, and I repeat myself.

"Jason. I saw you running to your room, but you wouldn't answer yesterday, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. I'm fine, but this world…"

"What? What about the world?"

"The world is messed up. Humanity is messed up." I realize I'm shouting the last part and I fold into myself, bringing my knees to my head.

"Radiance? Are you ok? I'm coming in, ok?" It's as if he's not really sure of himself.

"His son, Peeta's son, is in the Games. And the games themselves, I mean, it's just…" After that I just start screaming and mumbling randomness.

I come back to my senses not that long after and Jason was trying to calm me. "I'm sorry… All this, I never normally let my emotions take control of me like this."

"No, it's ok. Everyone has to breakdown at least once in their lives. I mean, some people thought you were perfect; when you would grace the common people with your appearance." He smiled to show he was teasing which I didn't get, "People looked up to you, even when times were hard. You were always trying to make people feel better; help and you never asked for anything in return. But then you'd disappear and no one knew where you went. Gave everyone a scare the first time you went off. Where did you go anyway?" I didn't understand why he was trying. He could have easily walked away and not have to deal with all the trouble I was causing.

I smile and look up, and remember who exactly I'm talking to; our conversation before and that we were meant to kill each other for entertainment. I sit jolt upright, bashing my head into his nose. "No. Go, please go. Forget this. I don't break down. I don't care. I'm not radiant. I hate my name and that's why. I'm not a good person; I don't even try hard enough. Maybe I will end up killing someone." I don't know if I was thinking or speaking any more, but I do know that I'm pushing Jason out. I lock the door behind him and go over to sit in front of the computer, merging my mind into the work, forgetting.

That's all I want to do now; forget. I want to forget Jason, Peeta and the other tributes. I want to forget the Games. I want to forget the world and our evil doings. I want to forget all the horrible things in the world. I want to forget how badly I was messing things up, letting my emotions make me vulnerable. I needed to be rock hard with a fluffy cushion around me, so that everyone would think I was like that. Fluffy, nice, radiant.

I woke later, still sitting there and looked at the clock. Ten hours! That's how long I had been sitting there; both asleep and awake. A pounding came at my door again.

"If that's you, Jason, I will personally take care of you latter, no matter what I believe in!" Yes, threatening could work in my favor, maybe.

"That's not how you should be talking, Miss." A high pitched voice came from the other side of the door. "We are coming up to the Capitol! You need to get ready." Her voice became even higher.

"Of course! I'll be right there!" I made my voice higher to mimic excitement, but I bet I sounded as false as Effie Trinket has been sounding.

"Great! I will be showing you to your rooms and then I'll be gone, letting you prepare and all!" She sounded so fake that I had to wonder what was underneath it all again. Then I hear her footsteps going down the hall.

"Maybe I should dress as if I'm going to a ball." I'm talking to myself now; I go over to the closet and take out a gown. "I mean it's not like I will have another chance. Actually I would never have been given the chance unless I was here and we are supposed to try and impress people." Even though standing out is not a good idea for someone who wants to stay in the background, I talk myself into it and set out to find the nearest thing to my dream dress in the closet.

* * *

**Hi! What did you think? Review and tell me! Thanks!**


	4. Ch 4 Lost or Locked out?

Sitting in the dining compartment as the train pulls up to the station I feel like I had really messed up. My breakdown, this dress and mostly everything I've done since my name was called.

I was deep in thought when Jason came out. He said something that I didn't catch because of that.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"If you pay attention this well in the Games you'll walk off a cliff. I said 'Nice dress.'"

"Oh. I don't think there will be any cliffs in the arena, well not at the edge at least. And it took quite a while to find this." And it had, ish, but I remember going through horrible dress after dress before I found an almost nice dress. That's when I gave up on my attempt to find a nice dress for me to wear. So I took parts of different dresses and put them together… and got something just as hideous. Then I just took all the fluffiness and decorations of a silky blue dress, and that's how I got this. I got up and walked over to the window, not wanting to talk, especially not to Jason.

Jason didn't get the hint. "Well your effort paid off, it looks really good." I look back at him. "I mean, you know, as a dress. It'd probably look good on a rack, you know, yeah."

"Are insulting me now?"

"Ah, no. Um, why are you wearing a dress?"

"Well when's the next time I'll get to dress up?"

"Um, tomorrow for our entrance? Also during the interviews."

"Dress up in something I pick." I clarify.

"Well, why would you want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You're starting to sound like a Capitol citizen."

"Not really. Why shouldn't I want to enjoy my last days alive, or at least not foraging for life?" I go over to the table that seems to always be prepared for some meal and pick up a mug that has a stripped candy in it. "This hot chocolate is really brilliant. Anyways the only reason anybody would talk or act differently is that they grew up in a different culture, unless of course they're acting, and you can't change years of culture by screaming and blowing cities up, you have to change the culture."

"But-"

"Wait. Now, who controls the culture in Panem? You'd think it'd be the people who live in the culture, right? They should decide how they live, right? But tell me, Jason, who controls our culture, the Capitol and the Districts?"

"What does these ha-" He doesn't get to finish again.

"Who controls our culture?"

He mumbles a response, but I'm not about the let that go. I had made my way over so that I was standing in front of him so I stand on my toes so that we were eye to eye and say "Do you not know?"

"I know and I know that you're insane."

"If you know, answer."

"I don't have to answer to you."

I turn away and walk back to my spot at the window. "It's just a question. I don't know why you're getting so touchy."

"Fine! It's President Snow. He controls our culture. What's this all about?"

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what, may I ask?"

"Exactly what is what everyone needs to figure out for themselves." I head towards the exit, still with my steaming mug of hot chocolate. "It would be an honor for you to tell me when you do." With that I leave, into the awaiting crowd that, since no one was supposed to get off yet, didn't really react and in my dress I almost fit in, but no one paid much attention to me as everyone was watching the we were meant to come out of.

I almost laugh, because I'd bet no tribute had done this before, we were in the middle of the Capitol, no way out unless you had a squad of fully armed soldiers and even then it'd be difficult because they probably had hundreds of surprises. But I wasn't looking to escape, I was looking for a place to relax and have some fun. Why not? I've set my mind on that, that I'd have fun while I'm here.

I survey the passing people and, if you subtract the body changes such as coloring, if I added a few inches to my heels I'd look just like anyone here, but then you add the whiskers and claws and you just get crazy.

Except that everyone seemed so… fluffy. There was a lightness around everyone that makes them seem like plush dolls. This makes me realize that I really shouldn't try to be like that. It would make me look weak and dependent. Even the buildings seemed fluffy; it was the complete opposite of the Districts. There had to be a way I could fix this, but not now.

Right now I needed to find somewhere fun. Soon all the light and fluffiness starts to affect me, all I want to do is spin and laugh because it all seems so dream-like. I feel like I could almost bounce on the stone walkway that remind me of the Victors' village but more manicured, until someone steps in front of me and starts to talk in a voice that irritates my ears.

"What do we have here?" I focus on the speaker half excepting it to be a guard, but see a plump shop owner. "A young women who doesn't have the newest tread!" The shop owner points to a poster of a girl who seems to have sprouted antlers.

"You need to get some!" A perky girl who did have antlers coming out of her head says after her second attempt to walk out of the door next to the sign, as her antlers had gotten caught the first.

"Um, no thanks. They really wouldn't help me." I could picture it, me thrashing around with antlers that got caught in every tree as the other tributes laughed.

"Well you need to at least fix those nails!" She grabs my hand that's not holding the mug, "I mean you haven't got _anything! _And that dress! It's on the right track, but it's _so boring!_ Have you been living under a rock your whole life?"

Her high-pitched voice and insulting were really getting on my nerves so I yank my hand away saying "That is not how I would treat a potential customer, insulting them. Maybe I'm going to go to _another _shop now!"

"But everyone knows we're the best." She looked confused that I was reacting like this; maybe you're supposed to appreciate someone insulting you here. Well, I would not stand for that!

"Maybe so, but as of now, good day." With that I stomp away, and in that getting profoundly lost quickly.

"Not my best decision." I mumble to myself. I'm now looking for someone who might know where I should go, and then I realize _everyone _should know. The Games being a form of entertainment people would be begging to get a look at their tributes. I walk into the next opened store, noting that a club was next to it that only opened at night, just in case.

"Hi! Are you here to inflate your wardrobe by getting the hottest new styles?" A bubbly voice that made me want to puke says as I walk in, but I could not locate where it was coming from.

"No. I was wondering if you happened to know where the tribute ah… training hall is."

"Of course not! No one's allowed there anymore, I guess it bothers the tributes you know?" The speaker came into view, and I felt as if I recognized her.

"Yeah, um do I know you?"

"Heavens no, but you might recognize me from my work on the District 9 tributes. I was their stylist you know." Of course that's who she was, and that would be just my luck that I came in here.

"So you know where the tributes get their hair and make-up done?"

"Of course, can't help prepare them if I don't go to the building!"

"Could you tell me where it is?" Feeling this could be too good to be true.

"I'm not supposed to tell people. Why do you need to know anyway?"

There's no way I could tell the truth so I fabricate something quickly; taking a sip out of my mug to give me some time. _Why haven't I set this thing down yet?_ I'm also wondering how no one recognized me. I guess other Districts had flashier tributes and no one wants to remember the insane tributes from District 9, I remember how huge the tribute from District 3 was.

"I'm getting a written report of the tributes and their stylists, longer and in more detail than the spoken five minute interview. It will be released after those interviews, if it's accepted of course." I put on a large smile and giggle for effect, everyone seems so fluffy around here and that's me trying to be fluffy.

"Well you're not every good, getting lost like this."

I give out a laugh. "With directions, but I make up for that with my amazing stories if I do say so myself."

And with that she tells me just how to get there. "Good luck on getting in!"

"Oh I don't think I'll have a problem with that! Thank you!"

As I leave I feel entirely worn out, acting fluffy is hard, especially when I just wanted to smack some common sense into these people. How I thought I'd relax in the city is beyond my knowledge, but I can't say that it wasn't interesting.

"Why are you here?"

Again I was so lost in thought that I almost walked into the guard in front of the building I needed to get into.  
"I need to get in, to where the tributes get ready for the parade."

"And why would that be?" Amusement creeps into his voice.

"That would be because I'm a tribute." It sounded a bit ridiculous, even to me.

"Scram, girl. We've heard that one before, didn't fall for it then and won't now."

"Well, it's the truth."

"Yeah right."

"So you won't let me in?"

"Right, now get out of here."

"Grrrr… fine." But instead of leaving I turn on the spot go over to the curb and sit down. "Why don't you go see if a tribute from District 9 is missing!" I call over, and then I cross my arms when I saw that the guard was trying not to laugh.

"Maybe I will have some trouble getting in." I say to no one in particular.

* * *

**What did you think? Review and tell me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
